A Teen Titans Valentine's Day
by Clan Titan
Summary: This is my second teen titans story, if you don't want to be left in the dark about some details, then read the first, which is A Teen Titans New Years. this too is basically a love story, this time Cyborg is also in love.
1. Two Days Before

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans Valentine's Day-  
  
Chapter One- Two Days Before-  
  
Robin: Cy, you done with that or what?!  
  
Cyborg: You want it work work or not?!  
  
Beastboy: I don't know why you two are so stressed about this, we have a whole day to have them done.  
  
*Beastboy listens to his Rock n Roll Cd from Starfire last Christmas*  
  
Robin: Yeah, but we still need to hurry or else everything will be sold out.  
  
Cyborg: Ok, their almost done, I just need to install the personality chips and we can go.  
  
Robin: So how has your job at Rouse's been going Beastboy?  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, you must be doing great to have gotten Raven those Earrings.  
  
*Beastboy takes his headphones off*  
  
Beastboy: What?  
  
*Cyborg frowns*  
  
Cyborg: How are you doing at Rouse's?  
  
Beastboy: Oh, I'm doing great, I should have enough for Raven's present.  
  
Robin: Well, lets see if they work Cy.  
  
*Cyborg installs personality chips*  
  
Cyborg: ok, let me ask you a question.  
  
Robot Clone Cyborg: Shoot.  
  
Cyborg: Someone steals your car, you A) panic, B) chase them down, or C) all of the above?  
  
Robot Clone Cyborg: The answer is C man.  
  
Cyborg: Well, my robot clone works, now to test yours Robin.  
  
Robin: Ok.  
  
*Cyborg puts personality chip in*  
  
Robin: Ok, lets see, you see Starfire anywhere, what should you do?  
  
Robot Clone Robin: Immediately hug her and/or kiss her if you haven't already done so and do whatever she wants to do.  
  
Robin: He works, wow Cyborg, you're a genius.  
  
*Cyborg grins*  
  
Cyborg: I know.  
  
Beastboy: Hey! come on, it's my turn!  
  
Cyborg: Ok, keep your voice down man, they are in Titan Tower, they could still hear us if we yell.  
  
*Cyborg puts personality chip in*  
  
Beastboy: Ok, lets see, what should you do when presented with a challenge?  
  
Robot Clone Beastboy: Fulfill it successfully no matter what.  
  
Beastboy: Oh yeah, he works perfectly, now lets take the car and buy them stuff.  
  
Cyborg: First we have to think up a good excuse.  
  
Robot Clones: Don't worry, we have an excuse already. We were playing xbox.  
  
Cyborg: Not only do they have our personalities, they also can think up excuses....man I'm a genius.  
  
*Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin leave through a secret exit to the mall*  
  
Robin: So Cy, what are you going to buy Blackfire?  
  
Cyborg: Probably the same thing as you two.  
  
Beastboy: Not me, nope, I'm getting her something special.  
  
Robin: Let me guess, a diamond ring and a dozen roses.  
  
*Beastboy is shocked*  
  
Beastboy: yeah, how'd you guess?  
  
Cyborg: It's the same thing we're getting Blackfire and Starfire.  
  
Beastboy: Well are you getting them blue roses?  
  
Robin: What?! Blue rose?  
  
Cyborg: Aren't those extremely rare and expensive?  
  
Beastboy: Yeah, but I have just enough to get a dozen AND a ring.  
  
Robin: Well, what are we doing just standing here? Lets get to it, first is Kay Jewelers, I heard they have good prices on a commercial, and that every kiss begins with kay, if it's on tv, it must be true.  
  
*Cyborg shakes his head with a grin*  
  
Cyborg: Hey, look at this one.  
  
Beastboy: Wow, that's a good one, but look at this one.  
  
*Hours later they finally picked rings out*  
  
Beastboy: I hope our clones are treating our girlfriends right.  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
Starefire: Wow Robin, you give the BEST foot massages.  
  
Beastboy Robot Clone: Oh no he doesn't, I do! I'll prove it.  
  
*Beastboy Robot Clone pushes Robin Robot Clone aside and starts massaging Starfire's feet and Raven is getting a little jealous*  
  
Raven: Beastboy, what are you doing?  
  
Beastboy Robot Clone: Umm...ack!....What AM I doing?  
  
*Beastboy Robot Clone rushes over to Raven and starts massaging HER feet*  
  
Raven: That's better, Starfire, lets go talk to your sister ok? In Private.  
  
Starfire: Alright.  
  
*In next room with Blackfire*  
  
Raven: Did you realize it too?  
  
Blackfire: That their skin is as cold and hard as metal?  
  
Starfire: Yes, do you think Robin, Cy, and Beastboy are up to something?  
  
Raven: Yes, besides, these aren't Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg, they're robots, I can sense their energy at the mall.  
  
Starfire: Awww....Robin is so sweet!  
  
Raven: Yeah, best that we don't let on though.  
  
Blackfire: Wonder what they're getting us.  
  
*Alarm*  
  
Raven: Of all the luck!  
  
*Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire run into the room*  
  
Raven: No time to lose! Gizmo and Override haven broken out again.  
  
This one is 5 chapters, 4 chapters to go! 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans Valentine's Day-  
  
Chapter Two- The Fight-  
  
*Gizmo Sneaks up to Robin's robot clone and inserts a control disk while Override takes control of Cyborg's robot clone*  
  
Raven: Uh oh, this can't be good.  
  
Beastboy Robot Clone: Hey! so now I'm not good enough to be hijacked? T.T  
  
*Beastboy's robot clone jumps on Cy's robot clone and pressed the self destruct switch*  
  
Override: Aww, you gotta be kidding.  
  
*Override takes control of Beastboy's robot clone*  
  
Override: Not as powerful, but it'll do.  
  
Raven: Starfire, Blackfire, try to press their self destruct buttons!  
  
Override: Not this time!  
  
*Override Puts Armor all around his hijacked body*  
  
*Starfire runs over to Robin's Clone face full of tears then turns away*  
  
Starfire: I just can't do it.  
  
Gizmo: Hahaha!  
  
*Starfire gets angry and punches Gizmo*  
  
Starfire: It's not polite to laugh at others!  
  
*Robin's robot clone comes to it's senses*  
  
Robin Robot Clone: I love you Starfire, but I have to do this.  
  
*Robin's robot clone runs over to Beastboy's robot clone and presses his self destruct button*  
  
Override: Man, I never get a break.  
  
*Starfire starts crying*  
  
Raven: It's ok Starfire, it was only a robot.  
  
Starfire: It was a robot capable of love.....it was.....Robin.  
  
*Blackfire has some tears in her eyes*  
  
Blackfire: Come on, we'd better get this mess cleaned up.  
  
This one is 5 chapters, 3 chapters to go! 


	3. After the Battle and Shopping

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans Valentine's Day-  
  
Chapter Three- After the Battle and Shopping-  
  
*Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy come home to see their girlfriends crying and their clones' remains*  
  
Cyborg: Awwww man!  
  
*Robin goes over to comfort Starfire*  
  
*Beastboy goes over to comfort Raven*  
  
*Blackfire goes over to comfort Cyborg (lol)*  
  
Robin: What happened Starfire?  
  
Starfire: Gizmo and Override escaped again so we went fight them.  
  
Raven: Your Robot's Saved us.  
  
*Cyborg hearing that made him glad*  
  
Cyborg: Ha Ha! I knew it was a good idea.  
  
*Starfire still crying a little*  
  
Starfire: Robin....Before your robot Blew up Beastboy's robot, he said he loved me....  
  
Cyborg: See, I told you those personality chips work.  
  
Robin: Come on, it's late, we should all get some sleep.  
  
This one is 5 chapters, 2 chapters to go! 


	4. The Day Before Valentine's

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans Valentine's Day-  
  
Chapter Four- The Day Before Valentine's-  
  
*Starfire yawns*  
  
Starefire: Good morning friends, what shall we do today?  
  
Raven: Sleep.  
  
Cyborg: What's the matter Raven? Didn't get any sleep?  
  
Raven: No, I kept thinking about the fight we had yesterday. Those robots were like you in almost every way, and they.....died.  
  
Blackfire: I think what she's trying to say is, I think you should rebuild them. You have the technology.  
  
Cyborg: I could make them stronger, faster, and better than they ever were before! That's a great idea.  
  
Robin: Wouldn't that make it kinda difficult for us though?  
  
Cyborg: Don't worry, I'll make a robot for the girl's too.  
  
Beastboy: And I could sew them some different costumes.  
  
*Everyone laughs*  
  
Blackfire: Why don't we have pizza for supper? I'm starved.  
  
Starfire: That is a great idea sister.  
  
Robin: Yeah, and I'll pay.  
  
Later That Night- Mmm....Pizza-  
  
Raven: This is great pizza. I never thought pickles would be a good pizza topping.  
  
Starfire: See, I knew you'd like it!  
  
Raven: Alright, but you still have to pay up Cyborg.  
  
*Cyborg gives Raven $20*  
  
Cyborg: That's the last time I bet you to do anything.  
  
Pizza Guy: Who's ready for the Mint Pizza Challenge?  
  
Starfire: I am!  
  
Beastboy: I'm up for any challenge!  
  
Cyborg: I'll beat it before you Beastboy!  
  
Beastboy: You're on!  
  
*Twenty Minutes Later*  
  
Beastboy: Ugh....I can't eat another bite.  
  
Cyborg: Me either.....  
  
Starfire: Ha! Light weights. I am the Mint Pizza Queen.  
  
*Everyone Laughs*  
  
Back At Titan Tower- What?! 10pm already?-  
  
Robin: We'd better get some sleep if we're going to be ready for the....uh oh...  
  
Starfire: Ready for the what Robin? ^.^  
  
Robin: It's a surprise.  
  
This one is 5 chapters, 1 chapters to go! 


	5. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor do I claim to own any teen titans characters.....I only own other characters.  
  
A Teen Titans Valentine's Day-  
  
Chapter Five- Valentine's Day-  
  
Cyborg: Well, I finally finished those robots.  
  
Beastboy: I finished the costumes.  
  
Robin: Wow Beastboy, you're good at sewing.  
  
*Beastboy smiles*  
  
Beastboy: Even better than Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: At least I can beat you in super smash bros.  
  
Beastboy: You're on!  
  
*Cyborg and Beastboy compete in videogames as usual*  
  
Raven: I feel much better now, best night's sleep I've had in weeks.  
  
Blackfire: I agree.  
  
Robin: So how do you like our robot clones?  
  
Raven: Wow.  
  
Starfire: Splendid.  
  
Blackfire: Perfect.  
  
Robin: Hey Cyborg, you DID include self destruct buttons right? I mean, just incase Gizmo or Override try it again.  
  
Cyborg: yeah, you have to enter a voice command this time, but I'll write it down and show it to you, don't want to have to start from scratch.  
  
Beastboy: Ha! I knocked you off the field!  
  
Cyborg: Come on I was distracted that doesn't count!  
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
Cyborg: Happy Valentine's Day Blackfire.  
  
*Cyborg smiles as he presents a dozen red roses and a diamond ring to Blackfire*  
  
Robin: Happy Valentine's Day Starfire.  
  
*Robin smiles as he presents a dozen red roses and a slightly more expensive diamond ring to Starfire*  
  
Beastboy: Happy Valentine's Day Raven.  
  
*Beastboy smiles as he presents a dozen Blue roses, a very expensive diamond ring, plus a voice activated hand-held miniature Beastboy robot clone that actually changes shape*  
  
(needless to say the girls were impressed)  
  
Beastboy: I made it myself...  
  
Cyborg: You're always trying to be better than me at something....turns out it's sewing!....Ha Ha, I made one of those too I almost forgot, but mine can also increase and shrink in size. I had forgotten to give it to you Blackfire.  
  
Beastboy: Yeah well, you're lucky I brought that to your attention then.  
  
Robin: Anyone want to try their luck at Super Mario Kart?  
  
Starfire: I'd love to.  
  
Cyborg: Count me in.  
  
Beastboy: Me too.  
  
Raven: Sure, why not.  
  
Blackfire: I'm not going to be left out!  
  
*They begin to race*  
  
Beastboy: Ha! I passed you up!  
  
Cyborg: Oh yeah! Back in the lead.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one, my second attempt, if you haven't, to figure out how Cyborg got together with Blackfire, check out my first story, A Teen Titans New Years. 


End file.
